


Nurse Beca

by cbris_writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbris_writes/pseuds/cbris_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca feels guilty after Chloe gets food poisoning from lunch at the restaurant Beca made them go to. Tumblr prompt: Chloe is sick, Beca's strong and never really got sick so she doesn't know what to do but she wants to take care of her girl. (Extra points if you somehow get Beca to swallow her pride and ask for help from Aubrey.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Beca

Beca sighed as Chloe ran to the bathroom for the fifth time that hour. The two had gone out for lunch earlier during the day, and the salmon Chloe got with her salad didn’t sit right with her stomach and gave her food poisoning. Beca felt guilty; it was her suggestion they go to lunch at the small Italian restaurant in the first place. If she had only agreed to go to Subway like Chloe had asked, then her girlfriend wouldn’t be in this predicament. Beca walked to the bathroom, pulling the older girl’s hair out of her face and tracing small circles on her back as she sat down next to her. Chloe smiled weakly at Beca, her face white as a ghost. Beca wrapped her arms around her softly, pulling her into her side.

“I’m so sorry baby. We should’ve just gone to Subway,” Beca whispered solemnly.

“No, it’s not your fault. I’ll be fine.” Chloe barely managed the last words before leaning over the toilet again to empty the contents of her stomach. Beca’s heart twisted with guilt, wishing she could trade places with the other woman.

“Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back,” Beca instructed, moving from her spot on the floor. Chloe rolled her eyes, practically immobile already.

“Aye aye, Captain.”

Beca grabbed the keys to her 98 Ford Explorer and walked out the door, her phone in hand as she searched for Aubrey’s number in her contacts. She found her name quickly and her foot tapped impatiently as the phone line began to ring.

“This is Aubrey Posen.” Aubrey’s voice was clear and professional.

“Aubrey, it’s Beca,” the younger girl rushed, her words barely understandable.

“Oh, what do you need?” Aubrey’s voice quickly shifted to a tone of annoyance.

“It’s Chloe, she’s got food poisoning,” Beca replied, ignoring the rudeness in the older girl’s voice.

“Oh my God, is she okay?”

“She will be, I just need your help. I don’t really know how to do this whole ‘taking care of people’ thing. I don’t really get sick.”

Aubrey paused and Beca thought for a moment that she had hung up on her.

“Okay, here’s what you need to do.” Beca listened intently, making mental notes of all the things she needed to pick up at the store before stopping by her dorm room.

“Alright, I think I got it all,” she said, starting her car up and pulling out of the parking lot in front of Chloe’s apartment complex.

“Great. Keep me updated on how she’s doing, okay?” Aubrey requested, her voice laced with concern.

“Yeah of course. Thanks, Aubrey. Really.”

“No problem. And Beca? Everything you get at the store is just to make the sickness more bearable. Just make sure you stay with Chloe and comfort her as best you can.”  
Beca nodded into the phone, temporarily forgetting the other girl couldn’t see her movement.

“Good luck,” Aubrey said, ending the call with a click.

Beca walked briskly into the nearest grocery store she could find, her mind focused with determination. Within ten minutes Beca was at the checkout counter, nearly positive she had just set a new grocery shopping record.

As soon as she loaded the groceries into the trunk of her car, Beca drove off to her dorm, needing to grab a change of clothes and a couple other things for the night. She walked into the abandoned room, her roommate apparently out for the night. Grabbing her stuff quickly, Beca sent a text to Chloe letting her know she’d be back in the next five minutes. True to her word, Beca arrived at the apartment building five minutes later, pulling into a parking space as close to Chloe’s apartment as she could manage. She slung her duffel bag over her shoulder, grabbed the groceries from the back of her car, and walked up to Chloe’s apartment as fast as her short legs could manage.

“I’m back,” Beca announced, setting the groceries in the kitchen before looking for Chloe. She found the redhead in the exact spot she had left her in, her legs sprawled across the floor and her head resting on the toilet seat.

“How are you feeling?” Beca smiled sadly at her, leaning against the doorframe.

“I’ve seen better days,” Chloe whispered, attempting to pull herself off the floor. Beca grabbed her hands and slowly eased the taller girl to a standing position. Chloe flushed the toilet and turned on the faucet, washing her hands and face before grabbing her toothbrush. Beca went to the kitchen to unpack the groceries before Chloe finished up in the bathroom. She pulled out a box of saltine crackers, a bottle of ginger ale, a container of Tums antacids, and a Gatorade before throwing the bag in the trash. Tucking the contents under her arm, she grabbed her duffel bag from the couch and made her way to Chloe’s room. The older girl was already tucked under the covers, her face still pale from the constant vomiting.

“I’ve brought gifts,” Beca joked, hoping her girlfriend would crack a smile. She set the contents on Chloe’s nightstand, opening the Tums container and offering one to Chloe.

“You’re the best, baby.” Chloe accepted the medicine and opened the ginger ale, taking a swig as she cringed at the chalky taste of the tablet.

Beca opened her phone and typed out a quick text to Aubrey.

_She stopped vomiting, color still hasn’t returned to her face yet. Thanks again for your help today._

She pressed send and set her phone in the iHome on Chloe’s nightstand. She scrolled through her playlists, looking for the list with new mixes she had made for Chloe. As the music began to play, Beca slid in next to Chloe, wrapping her arms around the redhead as she laid her head on Beca’s chest.

“Is this new?” Chloe asked, unfamiliar with the music playing from her stereo.

“Yep. Finished them last night.”

They sat quietly, Beca focused on Chloe’s breathing pattern and Chloe focused on the songs that intertwined themselves perfectly with Beca’s skillful guidance.

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” Chloe whispered, barely audible.

“What?” Beca was confused.

“I know you don’t like being around sick people. You don’t have to stay here with me and play nurse just cause you feel guilty. I already told you it’s not your fault,” Chloe explained.

“Chloe,” Beca was taken aback. “I’m here because I want to be, not cause I feel guilty. I went to the store to get you medicine and food because I love you and I care about you and I want you to feel better, not because I feel guilty. There is nowhere else I’d rather be at this very moment than right here next to you.” Beca kissed the top of Chloe’s head and started drawing patterns on Chloe’s arm. Entwining their fingers, Chloe smiled softly.

“I love you so much, Beca,” she mumbled against the younger girl’s shirt.

“I know baby. I love you too,” the brunette replied quietly, her girlfriend already beginning to fall asleep on her. She smiled at the sleeping figure, Chloe’s shallow and rhythmic breathing slowly causing Beca to drift off as well.


End file.
